The Nature of The Job
by IamBenson
Summary: After one drunken night together, Elliot and Olivia find themselves in a prickly situation, trying to understand everything in the midst of trying to solve their friends high profile case! E/O duh! hints of F/Mel, and A/C!
1. Two Problems In One Day

**A/N: I just finished Saving Jody, and this idea popped into my head. So here is Chapter one. As always, please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, trust me if they were Elliot and Olivia would have been together a long time ago. :)**

**

* * *

**Olivia awoke suddenly feeling severely confused about where she was. The headache that pounded her head told her that last night she got really drunk. She groaned at realizing the stupidity of getting drunk, and that was going to work in a bitchy mood, and she just knew that the guys really loved that.

She attempted to move but was stopped by a hard wall of flesh. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked upon the face of her gorgeous partner, Elliot Stabler. She gasped lightly and extracted herself from his hold and ran to her bathroom. She quickly dressed and left grabbing her keys, badge, gun, wallet, and an apple from the table.

She ran out of the apartment building hailing a cab as it came by, it picked her up and she told the cabbie to take her to the 1-6. She sighed and leaned back against the seat. The buildings ran past her, as the cabbie sped through the streets.

Her thoughts suddenly ran to Elliot that was either still laying in her bed sleeping or was starting to realize where he was. The thing that made her mad was the fact that she couldn't remember how everything ended up this morning. She had loved Elliot for a long time, They were partners for over nine years, he was recently divorced, with five kids from that marriage. He was her best friend and partner, and in one night of stupidity could have ruined it.

Olivia was staring out the window, when the Cabbie yelled at her. She looked to him and he pointed to the station, "We are here, Ma'am."

"I'm sorry, sir, here you are," She handed him a twenty and she exited the car, "Thank you."

She looked up at the old building which housed the 16th precinct of the NYPD. Also housed her department of Manhattan Special Victims.

She couldn't go in, she willed herself to try and move her legs but they wouldn't move. Suddenly out of nowhere she saw a cab screech to a halt in front of the building. She was across the street so she hid behind a bush, and saw her partner get out of the car and run inside. She sighed and turned around, City hall wasn't far, maybe she would go and see her friend, ADA Alexandra Cabot. **(A/N: In my story she never left, never got shot, never 'died', Alex is still ADA. :)) **

Alex had worked in Special Victims for almost eight years and really her only female friend as she was always surrounded by the guys at the squad. She and Alex always made fun of the fact that they were always working in such a male dominated world. Recently however, Alex had been a little distant, since her and Trevor Langan had started dating. Olivia was happy for her, but she really missed her friend.

Walking up the steps to City Hall, Olivia noticed a fuming Trevor leaving in a hurry. He looked as if he either had gas or rolled off the wrong side of the bed. He noticed Olivia staring at him, and he just huffed and walked off. Olivia sighed than continued up the stairs to the building.

She realize two and two together and started off at a sprint. He had done something to her. Olivia ran into the building. She quickly showed her badge to the security man, and was whisked around the metal detector. She continued her run to Alex's office.

She knocked once but didn't get an answer. Olivia opened the door, and proceeded inside. She saw Alex on the floor behind her desk, and she dropped to her side. Alex was alive and moving but her face was bloody and she was speaking incoherently. "Alex?"

"Alex, come on…damn." She pulled out her cell and dialed 911.

"_911 Emergency how may I take your call?"_

"This is Detective Olivia Benson, Manhatten SVU, I need a bus at City Hall, ASAP, ADA Cabot is down."

"_Alright Detective, the ambulance should arrive shortly, How is Ms. Cabot?"_

"She was attacked in her office, came in she was bloody and speaking incoherently, she is still awake but barely moving."

"_Altright, Detective, Thank you."_

Olivia hung up and waited on the bus, continuing to get her to say something or at least come out of her trance. "Alex? Alex? Come on, girlfriend, don't give up now."

The paramedics arrived placed her neck in a brace and then put her on a backboard. After getting her on the gurney, Olivia helped wheel her out of her office. On the way out, Olivia stopped Casey Novak, an attorney in the prosecutor's office, "Casey, get all of Cabot's hearings rescheduled."

She nodded and ran upstairs. Olivia caught up with the gurney and noticed Cragen, Elliot, Munch, and Fin all standing by the ambulance. _'Great'_ Olivia thought.

"Olivia, what happened?"

"I came here to see Alex about a case, and I walked into her office and saw her behind her desk beaten."

Cragen looked at her, "Do you have any idea who it was?"

"I saw Trevor leaving here, in a bad temper, Cap, I know he did this." He nodded and turned to the other three.

"You three go and find him, Elliot go to his office, Fin, Munch, go to his apartment." They all left, but Elliot caught Olivia's gaze and his eyes seared into hers as if he was dying to tell her something. "Olivia, go with Elliot."

"Cap, I request permission to go with Cabot to the hospital?"

He shook his head, "Permission denied, find Langan first."

She nodded apprehensively and followed Elliot to his car.


	2. Why He Did It

**A/N: I'm sorry about not posting sooner, but i got sick, and it wasn't pretty. I also tried to write this in third person but everytime i tried it came out wrong. So its now in Olivia's and Elliot's POV. Enjoy as always review.**

Olivia's POV:

I looked over my shoulder and watched as Cragen shut the ambulance doors and the rig that held my battered friend. I desperately wanted to go with her, and be there for her, but I followed my CO's orders and walked behind Elliot to our sedan. I was fearing sitting in the same car with him, but I was also wondering how he reacted when he woke up in my bed.

Elliot drove us silently to the office building that held Langan Associates. It was rather odd, being silent the whole way. We always discussed how we were going to take down, or arrest someone. I walked to the receptionist's desk and pulled out my badge. "Hi, I'm Detective Benson, we need to see Trevor Langan please?"

"Do you have an appointment, Detective?"

"No, but, we do need to see him." I was trying to be nice but Elliot stepped up beside me, and snapped at the poor girl.

"Just tell us where his office is."

She stood and pointed around the wall, "go around this wall and go to the end of the row to the back wall."

We followed around the wall, and saw his assistants in cubicles and watched as we walked to Langan's office. It was like a walk of death or something like that.

Elliot knocked on Langan's door but received no answer, I opened the door, and saw Langan curled up against the wall, below the window behind his desk. I walked around to his side and noticed his lip quivering, and his entire body shaking. It was as if he realized what he had done, and was scared out of his mind.

Elliot came up behind me, and grabbed Langan's arm and dragged him to his feet. "Mr. Langan, you are under arrest for the assault of ADA Alex Cabot…" Elliot started slapping cuffs on him and walking out.

I simply followed them downstairs and to the sedan and watched as Elliot put him in the car. "El?"

He shut the door, and turned to look at me. "Olivia, what happened last night?"

"Elliot, I don't even know, last thing I remember is all of us drinking at Ike's and the next thing I know, I'm naked next to you in my apartment. I left before you woke up."

"I'm sorry if anything happened last night."

"If it did, we can't stop it now." I said lightly.

He nodded and smiled, "Let's get this jerk back to the squad." Inodded and we got in and left.

*

Elliot's POV:

We both walked him into the squadroom, Fin and Munch took him and probably threw him into an interrogation room. I looked at Olivia's face and she nodded. I knew what she wanted, she wanted to see Alex. I guided her to Cragen's office, and knocked on the door for us. "Yes, come in."

"Hey sir." Olivia said and sat in the seat in front of his desk, I leaned against the chair. "We brought in Trevor Langan, Fin placed him in an interrogation room, and now I would request to go see Alex, please?"

Cragen looked up at me and I nodded, I wanted to see her too, but I would rather be next to Olivia as long as possible. "Alright take the rest of today off, and go make sure she is okay. Both of you."

We left and went to see Alex.

The hospital wasn't very crowded so, it was easy to find a person to tell us where Alex's room was. We walked in and saw a bandaged Alex lying on her bed, being tended to by a nurse. "Hey Al, how are you?" Olivia asked walking over to her other side.

"I'm good, thank you for helping me, Liv."

"Anytime short stuff." Liv held her hand briefly.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Elliot."

"We got him. He's at the squad." She nodded at me, and I could have sworn I saw a tear fall down her face. She smiled and looked back at Olivia.

"Alex, can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, Trevor came by and wanted to go out that night, It was our one year anniversary and he told me he had everything planned for a great night. Unfortunately I had night court tonight and he got upset, at me and just hit me. He kept hitting me until I stopped moving. He looked around for a moment and realized what he had done. Trevor than took out this ring out of his pocket and threw it at me." She held up a silver engagement ring, with one pretty pricey diamond in it. "Five minutes later, you came in and saw me on the floor." Olivia nodded, and continued to hold Alex's hand.

"Okay, Thank you Alex, Olivia can I see you for a moment?" I asked her lightly and she followed me out into the hallway.

"What is it, El?"

"I'm going to the squad and talk to Langan." She nodded, "Stay here, and keep Alex company, Oh she may need to call Casey to take over her cases."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her about it."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." She smiled at me, and leaned up and kissed me on my cheek.

"Be careful, El."

"I will, Liv." I let go and walked into the elevator. I touched my cheek, where she had kissed me, and smiled.


	3. Trevor Langan

**A/N: Again sorry about the delay, I got a new job, and its starting out roughly, so i dont get a chance to post.  
As Always please REVIEW!!!!**

**

* * *

**Elliot's POV

I walked back into the squad room, intent on making Langan's life a living hell. I sat at my desk quickly and looked around for a file.

"Looking for this?" Fin walked in holding Alex's file.

"Yes, Thank You." I grabbed the file and started toward interrogation, Fin grabbed my arm to give me a warning first.

"He is still in the fetal position, against the wall. We asked him questions up and down New York, he won't answer. Maybe you can help us get our answers." I nodded and he released me.

I walked into interrogation and found him exactly where Fin said he was, and I rolled up my sleeves, and let the file fall to the table, making a light smack. It made him flinch, which was always a good start.

"So, Mr. Langan, Can you tell me what happened?" He looked around at me, and nodded. It seemed too easy that he would respond only to me. He took the chair and sat across from me.

"I don't know what happened, Elliot."

"As of this moment, Mr. Langan, it is Detective Stabler."

"Ok, fine Detective, I don't know what happened."

"One second." I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Cragen getting Huang in here for me. "Ok, Mr. Langan. Tell me what you remember?"

"Ok, well, I remember waking up this morning, and getting ready, I than remember picking up a ring, I was giving to Alex. I don't have it on me, so I must have given it to her already."

"Oh, you gave it to her."

"What does that mean Detective?"

I pulled out the ring from my pocket, It was in an evidence bag, and still had small traces of blood on it. "This is the ring is it not?"

"Yes, it is, but why do you have it, and why is there blood on it?"

"The blood is from Alex…" I paused for a moment, just to freak him out a little. He did just that. "She is in the hospital, beaten."

Langan, was violently shaking his head, "No, no, no, there is no way I did that, I would never hurt Alex, I love her."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I do love her."

"Then why beat her, to where she couldn't even say her name?"

"I swear I didn't do this, Elliot."

"For the last time, it's Detective Stabler, and I have three witnesses, to prove me right."

The door opened and Cragen was there. "Detective, a moment, please?" I followed him out and saw Huang, Olivia and Fin, along with Cragen all there.

"Olivia, I thought you were with Alex?"

"I was, Casey is there now. Elliot after you left, Alex started hyperventilating and coughing up blood, she crashed and they brought her back, however she is now in a coma. She probably won't wake up, The doctors aren't very optimistic."

"Damnit!" I sighed and looked at Huang, "He says he doesn't remember, I want a polygraph." He nodded and went into the interrogation room to continue the questions.

"Elliot?" Olivia followed me out into the hallway, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Elliot, what is it?"

I took her hand from my shoulder and held it gently. I pulled her into a tight hug, and she reciprocated gladly, knowing I simply needed to be held. We stood there for a long time, and it felt really good having Olivia in my arms. She buried her head in the crook of my shoulder and held me closer. I smiled into her hair, that had my favorite vanilla smell along with it.

She pulled away after what seemed like 10 minutes and looked to my face. "Elliot?"

"I'm sorry Olivia, I just needed that."

"No, it's ok Elliot, I needed it too, I might lose one of my best friends. I just wanted to make sure your ok?"

"Oh, yeah, Thank you." She smiled and kissed my cheek, in the same spot she kissed at the hospital. I smiled back, and took her hand. "Come on, Let's go back in there and see what's happening."

She nodded and I kept a hold of her hand and walked into the gallery. Cragen saw us and smiled, then turned back to the window, huang was still in there asking questions. "What has happened?"

"Langan is sticking to his story, and that is going to be a major problem with us, If Alex doesn't wake up, he may get away with it." We turned back to the window and listened to Langan getting angry again.

"_I have said this almost three times now. I don't remember anything from when I left my apartment, to finding myself in the elevator at my building."_

"_Okay, why not?"_

"_Who are you?" Langan voice changed and we looked at each other._

"_I'm Doctor Huang, Trevor Langan?"_

"_No, my name is Adele Phillips."_

"Oh shit." I said lightly.

"_I'll be right back, Adele."_

Huang came back into the gallery and sighed. "He has MPD."

"Multiple Personality Disorder?" Olivia asked lightly, still clutching my hand.

"Yes."

"I never would have guessed. I mean we did cases and work with him all the time, I never would have guessed MPD." I said to anyone who would listen, and Cragen nodded his head in agreement. "Doc, can you commit him?"

"Yes, but his counsil has to agree and he is in until he is capable to stand trial." We nodded and looked at Langan.

"Right now since he is not commited, he has to go to central booking." Cragen told me and Olivia.

"We will take him." I said volunteering for us.

"You can take him, but all of you have to wear these." He held up bulletproof vests. "There are more paparazzi outside for Langan, than there are for Britney Spears."

We sighed and nodded taking the vests. We put them on and then went in to vest up Langan. He looked at us and stood. "I guess this is where I go to central isn't it." It was Langan.

"Yes, sir." We vested him and than cuffed him again. "Would you like to conceal yourself or would you like to face the world?" I held up a black cloth bag.

"Conceal?" I nodded and Olivia and led him out to the car. We covered his head in the elevator, and set out into the paparazzi. Some uni's were trying to attempt to keep everyone back, as we shoved our way through.

We shoved him into the car and got in and sped toward city hall.


	4. Arraignment

**This chapter was hard... So it switches between Points of View.**

I also got rid of All I Have, All I need, it wasn't turning out well

**Read and Review please, than I'll post another**

**

* * *

**Olivia's POV:

The bulky Kevlar vest didn't sit well as I sat in the car, holding onto Langan. Elliot sat on the other side of Langan, staring out the window, in full cop mode. I couldn't think straight, as we headed to the courthouse for arraignment.

When we got there, there were even more cameras, and people waiting on Langan to arrive. _'Great' _I thought silently. We covered Langan's head once again, and opened the door, revealing the paparazzi to Langan.

Elliot and I kept a firm grip on each of his arms as we tried hard to push through the crowd.

Out of nowhere, a guy blows through to me, and raised a gun to my chest. One blow and I was down.

Elliot's POV:

When I saw Olivia fall, I tackled the man with the gun, and watched as the paparazzi scattered from the sound of the shot. I got the guy to the ground, and punched him hard. The uniforms that were there helped me cuff him and get him under control. I turned to Olivia and saw her sprawled on the stairs of the courthouse, where just three hours earlier we were loading Alex.

"Liv!" I yelled rushing to her side. "Liv, baby talk to me."

She opened her eyes and blinked at me. "I knew…I always hated these things." She coughed and lifted her shirt revealing a bullet wedged in the Kevlar. I smiled when I saw that, feeling better, knowing she was ok.

"Thank God, Liv, I thought you were seriously hurt."

She chuckled, "Cragen did make us wear these things for a reason."

I laughed too, and helped her stand to her feet. She stumbled lightly, and I kept my arm on her waist to stabilize her.

Cragen, Fin, and Munch, pulled up and came up to us. "What happened?"

"This dude pulled a Jack Ruby, and shot me." Olivia said, still leaning on me for stabilization.

"At least I told you to put on the vest." Cragen said lightly. "Where is this guy?"

"A couple uni's took him into the courthouse and A couple more took Langan for us."

"Are you ok, to go inside?" Cragen said looking at Olivia. She nodded and we walked in together. I continued to keep my hold on Olivia's waist, as we walked into the courthouse, for Trevor Langan's arraignment.

* * *

"Docket ending 6654, People vs. Trevor Langan, charges are attempted murder in the second degree, and assault in the second." The court clerk handed the judge the file.

"How does the defendant plea?"

Langan didn't move or make a sound. His counsel spoke, "Not guilty, your honor."

"Miss Novak?"

"People request remand. The defendant is charged with the attempted murder of ADA Cabot, who is currently in a coma."

The judge gasped and looked to Langan. "Your honor, the people do not have a case, they are putting a well respected lawyer on trial, for nothing."

Casey fought back hard, "Your honor, it is true, that Mr. Langan is a well respected lawyer, but he is a flight risk and we ask that you remand him to the custody of the state."

"I agree." The judge said taking her pen, and writing something down.

"Your honor?" defense pleaded.

"Mr. Langan is remanded to Riker's till trial." The judge banged her gavel, and another case was started. Casey walked up to us, as Langan was being taken through the back.

Olivia was holding her stomach, where the bullet had bruised her, and I was still holding her waist even though we were sitting. "Well, I think that helped but even though this case seems easy it probably wont be. He is a well-respected lawyer. I don't know if I can do it alone. I need Alex."

Olivia stood and pulled her into a hug. "You can do it, Alex can't help because she is too involved."

"I know, it's just she always handles the big cases and I do second chair."

"We believe in you." Munch and smiled at her.

"Thanks, John."

We all walked out into the hallway, and I continued to hold onto Olivia, even though the disorientation was probably over. She looked up at me. "I want to go see Alex."

I nodded, "Can you stand on your own for a second?"

"Yeah." I leaned her up against the wall, and went to talk to Cragen.

"Hey, Olivia wants to see Alex again, so I am going to take her down there."

"Okay, but after that I want you to stay with her tonight, that shot probably hurt more than she is letting on."

"Alright, thanks Cap." I left him and rejoined Olivia helping her to the elevator, and down to the car.

* * *

Olivia's POV:

Elliot helping me was really sweet, He helped to the car and out of it once we arrived the hospital.

I walked into Alex's room, and I noticed she was still out of it. She looked pale, and the bruises from her beating were still visible.

I left Elliot's grasp, and fell into the chair next to my sister. I grabbed her hand and she felt cold. "Alex, come on, sweetie, wake up."

I felt a tear fall and Elliot came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, "She'll make it, Liv."

"How do you know, Elliot?" I asked, sniffling. He dropped by my side and took my other hand in his own.

"Because she is strong, just like you. One guy can't make her fall down, Alex will be jumping in no time." This made me smile. He was right no guy or anything for that matter could get Alex to fall down. She was strong willed and I knew that at that moment, She would make it.

The door opened gently, and a nurse came in. "I'm sorry detectives, visiting hours are over."

"Alright…Alex please get better." I squeezed her hand and let go, Elliot helping me out the door.

* * *

Third POV:

They walked out of the hospital, and to his truck. They got in and Elliot began driving to Olivia's.

She dropped her head to the window and quickly fell into a light doze. Elliot smiled lightly, as she slept.

At her apartment, he parked on the street and looked over at Olivia. She had had a long day and he didn't want to wake her. "Liv?"

"Mm."

"Liv, we are at your apartment, do I need to carry you or can you walk?" Her head turned to him, and she smiled.

"I can walk." He nodded and they exited his truck, and walked inside.

In the elevator, Olivia wrapped her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder.

He used his key instead of trying to dig for hers and opened the apartment. Olivia walked in and straight to her bedroom. She took off her gun, badge, jacket, boots, and phone and laid down on her bed.

Elliot stood there for a moment feeling slightly embarrassed. "I think, I'll leave now."

"No, El, wait…"

"Yeah?"

"Stay here with me." Olivia said lightly, and certainly.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he toed off his shoes and pulled off his badge and gun and laid down next to her. She turned and buried her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and they fell asleep.


	5. Pregnant!

**Sorry so late, but better late than never right?**

**I'm still going but i do have finals this week, so it may take more time for the next chap :(**

**loves ~IamBenson  
**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the arraignment of Trevor Langan and Alex still hadn't woken up from her coma. The doctor's were not really worried, but were still on alert. Olivia spent as much time as she could with her. She was worried and was hoping she would wake up soon.

Elliot never left Olivia's side unless he was with his kids. He slept by her side making sure she was safe. After the shot at the arraignment, everyone was on high alert and keeping her safe. She always hated people over her, but she found it comforting in a way.

Langan had gotten worse in prison. He had surfaced four other identity's from his own since attacking Alex. The identity's were Adele Phillips, a 34 year old mother of two, Randy Manson, a twelve year old boy, Kevin Pohl, a middle aged stock broker, and Jackson Walker, a serial rapist. Huang was scared for Alex, feeling that Jackson may have been the first identity that appeared when Alex was attacked. Huang spent most of his days working with Langan and his identity's. He also made the assumption that Alex was probably in danger, because Jackson threatened to break out and kill her.

Olivia awoke suddenly in Elliot's arms feeling slightly sick to her stomach. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom waking Elliot in the process.

Looking at the clock, Elliot saw it was 5:30 in the morning. He got up quickly and followed Olivia into the bathroom. She was bent over the toilet, wiping her mouth from throwing up.

He sat on the edge of her claw foot tub and rubbed her back. She sighed and flushed the toilet. Olivia turned to him and nodded, he understood, and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Elliot."

"Want me to call it in, we can take you to the doctor?" Elliot said helping her to the bed. She nodded and lied down.

Elliot took his cell from the bedside table and dialed Cragen's number. He sat beside Olivia's limp, and sickly body. He wiped sweat off of her forehead and wiped the hair out of her face.

"_Hello?"_

"Don, it's Elliot, Olivia and I can't come in today."

"_Okay, what is it?"_

"Olivia feels sick, I'm going to take her to the ER."

"_Alright, keep her in your sight, and help her get better, I'll see you."_

"Thanks, Bye." Elliot hung up and looked down at Olivia, "Alright, Liv, Let's go."

She got up and they left her apartment, and to the ER. He felt her head and she was burning up. Olivia rarely ever got sick, and this was different for her.

He helped her into the front doors and she was back within five minutes. They started tests on her while Elliot sat by her side and held her hand.

It took thirty minutes to find the problem with Olivia. The doctor returned and although Olivia was asleep, he told Elliot everything.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"Dr. Rockford, you are?"

"Elliot." He extended his hand and the Doctor took it gently. "What's wrong with Olivia?"

"She really needs to be awake for this." Elliot nodded and gently woke up Olivia. She awoke and looked at Elliot.

"El?"

"I'm here Liv, the doctor is here, he wants to talk to you?" Olivia nodded and she turned her head to the doctor.

"What is it, Doc?"

"Olivia, we ran some tests and it appears that your pregnant." Elliot and Olivia's mouths both dropped, "the reason that you had a fever was that your slightly malnourished and dehydrated. We'll give you fluids and breakfast and check on you in an hour."

The doctor left, and Elliot looked at Olivia. She had a look of fear in her eyes. She honestly didn't know what Elliot was going to say. She wanted this but it was all on Elliot, and she hoped that this wasn't going to ruin what they had going.

"Pregnant?" He said lightly.

"I swear I had no idea Elliot."

"It's ok, I'm happy, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am." Olivia smiled and Elliot put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her forehead.

The nurse cam in and attached an IV, while another rolled in a cart of food. It was eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit. Elliot helped Olivia sit up and adjust her bed.

She ate quietly while Elliot sat next to her and turned on the tube to the news. She hated the news. Hearing bad things everyday she didn't want to go home and hear more of it. She grabbed the remote and turned it to some cartoons. Elliot glared at her and she smiled playfully.


	6. Just a Talk

**Many apologies for not continuing when i should have. I started a new job, and school is getting hectic. So I'm trying to find time to write and it is very difficult. I'm also getting married so that is taking a lot of time. I will try to finish this as soon as possible.**

**

* * *

**

After a few more hours at the hospital, Olivia had fallen back asleep and Elliot laid his head at her side, holding her hand, and dozed off himself. They still couldn't believe that that one unknown night resulted in a baby inside Olivia.

The doctor came back, and noticed that they were both asleep. Instead of waking them, he backed out slowly, coming a little later. They both looked as if they needed the sleep anyway.

Olivia awoke lightly and saw Elliot at her side. She took her free hand and laid it gently on her stomach. She smiled at the idea of having the child she so desperately wanted for years. With that in mind she wanted to get started on names and things they would need.

She reached over and put her hand on Elliot's head. He looked up at her with blurry eyes and smiled, "Hey, Liv."

"Hey, El, I have a question?"

He wiped his face, and sat up while still holding her hand. "What is it?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we? Are we simply parents to this child, or are we something more?" He could tell she was really considering this.

"I would like to be more than just friends or just parents to this child of ours. I have always cared about you, you're my best friend and I love you." He kissed her hand and smiled.

"I love you too, but I think we need to take it slow. I don't want to waste this opportunity, at a great relationship. You're my best friend and I don't want lose you." Olivia said lightly.

"You won't, Livia." He smiled, "Well, what do you think our bundle is?"

"I really want a girl, but I'm happy with whatever it is."

"I would like another boy, but your right I would just want it to be healthy." Elliot squeezed her hand gently.

"This is going to be interesting, you want a boy, and I want a girl." She laughed, as the doctor came in.

"I'm glad to you are laughing and hopefully back to your old self."

"Oh yeah, she is." Elliot chimed in looking at Olivia, who stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed, and turned back to the doctor.

"Well, you will need to find a doctor, that will take care of your baby needs. These are your discharge papers. Remember that you are eating for two now, so you will have to find the time to eat and drink water." Olivia nodded and received her papers.

"Thank you doctor." He nodded and left. Elliot helped her into her jacket and then took her hand and they walked out.

"We have the rest of the day off, Want to walk around the park?"

"Sure maybe we can come up with some names while we are out." Elliot smiled and they parked at Olivia's apartment, and walked into the park.

"Okay, boy?" Olivia asked.

"Um… off the top of my head, I like Michael, Matthew, and Daniel."

"I like Matthew, and Daniel, not so sure about Michael."

"Okay, Michael is out, What else?" Elliot asked, still holding onto her hand, he led her to the bench.

"I also like Benjamin and Bryson."

"I like Bryson, that's nice."

"Ok, now girls." Olivia switched quickly.

"Um…Emily, Sara, and Samantha."

"I like those too." Olivia smiled and squeezed Elliot's hand. He leaned over and kissed her temple. She snuggled into his side and they enjoyed watching the children at a nearby playground. His arm draped around her felt so nice to her. She loved the feeling he gave her. "How are we going to tell Cragen and the others?"

"I don't know, Liv, but I know I don't want to be apart from you as partners. I don't want some scum bag trying to protect you and our baby from the people we put away everyday. I love you too much."

"We might have too, they are going to find out that I am pregnant. I might get stuck with Munch or Fin." Olivia said lightly, placing her hand upon her belly again.

"My point exactly." Elliot laughed, "Fin, is probably the only I could see although I don't want you away from me. Munch, heck no."

"I want to see Alex, I want to tell her the good news." Elliot smiled and stood up offering his hand to help her up.

"Let's go, I'll take you there." Olivia wrapped her arms around him and they walked together back to his truck.

Once at the hospital, Olivia went up to the Intensive Care Unit, and saw the doctor that was taking care of Alex. "Dr. Samson? How is Alex?"

"I was just about to call you, She's awake." Olivia broke from Elliot's grasp, and ran into her ICU room. Elliot stayed with the doctor for a moment giving Olivia the moment she needed with the woman she considered a sister.

"Alex?" Olivia saw the blonde look up at her and tears formed in both their eyes. "Alex. Oh My God, your awake."

She fell to her side, and hugged her. "Hey, Liv." Her voice was raspy, and scratchy. "How are you?"

"How am I? How are you?" Olivia sat next to her tears falling down her face.

"I have been in a coma for three weeks, and I barely remember anything that has happened."

"Well, three weeks ago, I was heading to the courthouse to meet you, when I arrived you, were behind your desk beaten. I had never seen more blood. You were brought to the hospital and we came and talked to you. You explained what happened, and I recorded it because the doctors were not optimistic.'

"Who beat me up?" Alex asked with a worried expression on her face.

Olivia sighed and took her hand, "Trevor Langan."

Alex gasped and started crying. "No, it can't be."

"Apparently from your own account, he came in here to ask you to go out tonight, and you said you couldn't because you had night court that night. He was going to propose that night, and he got angry and threw a silver and diamond engagement ring at you, and left you for dead."

"He would never get angry. He loves me, Olivia are you sure."

"Yes she is." Elliot was at the doorway.

"Hi, Elliot."

"Hi, Alex." He walked over to Olivia, and stood behind her.

"Where is Trevor?"

"Riker's, he is there on remand, for attempted murder."

"He would never do this, Elliot, that's the thing."

Elliot sighed and rubbed his face. "Huang has been working with him, He has apparently developed Multiple Personality Disorder."

"What?"

"I know this is a lot to lay on you Alex, but maybe we shouldn't give you so much, I can't have you going back into a coma. Especially now." Olivia said gently. Elliot put his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened while I was out?" Alex said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm three weeks pregnant." Olivia said proudly.

Alex looked between Elliot and Olivia multiple times before settling on Olivia. "What? Damn, you miss a lot when your in a coma."

"This child needs its aunt." Olivia said taking her hand.

"I'll be here."

A nurse walked in and said visiting hours were over, Olivia and Elliot said their goodbyes and left Alex.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Competency Hearing

**Here is another chapter. Im on a roll**

**

* * *

**

Olivia and Elliot went to work the next day at the court house for the start of Trevor Langan's trial. Alex was still in the hospital, the doctors did not want to release her until they knew for sure that she would not lapse back into a coma, since they were not optimistic when she was, and they said it was a miracle she was even back with the land of the living in the first place.

They were simply going over whether Langan was competent to stand trial, and due to the fact that he had Multiple Personality Disorder, the likelihood was very slim.

Casey was heading up this case and she wasn't really feeling it. This was her first major high profile case that she was sitting in first chair.

The squad was there supporting them, Olivia, Elliot, Much, Fin, and Cragen.

"I don't know if I can do this alone, I really need Alex." Casey said turning to them as they brought in Langan.

Munch pulled her into a hug and tried to encourage her. "You can do it, Casey, we need you to this. Alex needs this."

"I know, Thank you." He kissed her forehead and released her as soon as the judge banged her gavel.

"This court is now in session. State of New York v. Trevor Langan. Charges are Attempted Murder in the Second Degree, and Aggravated Assault in the Second Degree. Counselors?"

"Casey Novak for the state."

"William Buchanan for the defense."

"Let's hear it." The judge said.

"We are not disputing that Trevor Langan was a good lawyer, but recently that all changed. Three weeks ago, on the morning of their one year anniversary, Trevor Langan, brutally assaulted his girlfriend Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot in her courthouse office, just before her first case was about to start. Evidence 1-16 are pictures of what this assault did to Miss Cabot. Evidence number 17, is the engagement ring he intended to give her that night, instead throwing on her after his assault.

"As a result of the assault, Alex Cabot was in a coma for the three weeks, as of yesterday she has finally regained consciousness, and until the doctors release her, that is where she will remain."

"Anything else, Miss Novak?" The judge asked.

"No, your honor."

"Defense?"

"We wish to enter a plea of Not Guilty by reason of mental disease or defect."

"On what grounds?" asked the judge.

"Mr. Langan has Multiple Personality Disorder diagnosed by NYPD's very psychiatrist, from the FBI. Dr. Huang has assessed Mr. Langan thoroughly and out of the five personality's sharing one mind. One by the name Jackson Walker, has confessed to the crime on tape. I recommend that this trial not go forward. I recommend that Langan be put away until such time as he is ready to stand trial."

"The state has no objections. However we request that Mr. Langan be put under maximum security protection."

"No objections with you on that, Counselor. My ruling is that Mr. Langan be placed at Rikers Maximum Security Psych Ward until such time when he is ready to stand for these charges." The judge banged her gavel, and Olivia watched as the Bailiff went to the Defense's side and attempted to take Langan.

He grabbed the bailiff's gun and turned it to the back of the room. Olivia looked back and saw Alex standing there. "ALEX!"

Three shots rang out and she dropped to the floor and Elliot covered Olivia, all while pulling his gun out and shooting Langan five times in the chest.

Langan fell backwards and the bailiffs gun fell five feet from his hand. People were scattering out the doors and one bailiff was getting off of the judge, from protecting him. Elliot got off of Olivia just quick enough to notice the bullet wound in her upper arm. "Livia, shit."

"I'm okay, I'm tired of getting shot." He helped her up with her good arm, and tore the arm of her shirt so that he could tie it around the wound and keep pressure on it till they got to the hospital.

She looked back and. saw Alex on the floor against the wall crying. Olivia, careful of her arm, walked over to her. "Alex?"

"I didn't want to believe it, he was always so nice to me, and so loving, it didn't seem real, when you said it. Are you hit?" She asked finally looking up.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Go get it checked. The baby. Think about the baby." Alex said lightly.

"Come with me?"

"I'm going to stay and make sure everything gets cleaned up here."

"Okay, I'll call later alright?" Olivia asked getting up. All Alex could do is nod her head and head to the front of the room where medical personnel had arrived to check all the people.

Elliot led Olivia with two EMT's out to an ambulance and then to the hospital.

"Hurt?"

"Starting too." Olivia said, holding her arm.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him, allowing to be held while they travelled to the hospital.

The hospital was bustling with activity and Olivia was placed on the gurney and rolled in to a room. After some visual of her wound and a quick ultrasound of the growing fetus inside her, they began to stitch her up. She had to endure some local pain relievers, and she alwys knew those never really worked. She held Elliot's hand as the doctor stitched her arm up. She winced in pain as the needle stitched the flesh together.

"Alright, that should do it. I really wish you had someone that could stay with you tonight, in case the wound doesn't stay closed." The doctor said lightly. Olivia simply held up Elliot's hand, and laid their hands back onto the bed. "Ok, that works. Your are discharged, here is some extra gauze pads and tape to keep it clean, and keep it in the sling."

With a groan, Olivia nodded, and got up with the help of Elliot. He took her good hand and held it all the way down to the car.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Let's get you home and I'll help you get to bed." He smiled.

"Thank you." She laid her head against the window and dozed off as he tried gently to get to her apartment. But in New York, driving gently was very difficult. Thankfully Olivia was tired enough she didn't care.

They reached her apartment and Elliot turned to Olivia, he didn't want to wake her up, but he had too. "Liv?"

"Hmm…El?"

"We are at your apartment, want me to carry you?"

"No, I think I can make it." She opened the door and climbed out of the truck. He ran around to meet her, and she took his arm.

Once inside, she made a beeline for the bedroom, and starting taking all her stuff off and placing them on the bedside table. Taking off her boots, she laid down and Elliot came to her side, and covered her with the blanket. "I'll go out here on the couch, if you…"

"No, stay here, please." She took his hand, and squeezed it giving him reassurance.

"Okay, give me a second." She released him and watched him take off his shirt. She moved over so that He could lay next to her.

He does, and she drapes her bad arm gently over his chest. He wraps his arm around her and they fall asleep, listening to each other breathe.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
